Cold Hands, Warm Hearts
by MakoRain
Summary: Cloud and Tifa wrapped up in each other, showing the general idea that every Tifa should have a Cloud by her side. Cloti Oneshot, major fluff. Could be seen as Vol.6 of dream within a dream series but stands alone quite nicely.


A/N: After a long exhausting day of classes and work and homework I felt the need to make myself happy. I did this by checking on the reviews for my last story posted and you all cheered me up so much I thought I'd post again. This is a nice little fluff piece that came to mind when I was drifting off to sleep in a very warm and glowy mood provided by my very own honey one night and I just had to share it with the rest of you ^_^ I'm adding it on as one of my dream within a dream series fics but it can stand alone nicely as well. Please R&R! Let the fluff rain down! (Disclaimer noted, you get the idea).

"**Cold Hands, Warm Hearts"**

By MakoRain

In the late evening/early morning all that could be heard was the clack clackity clacking of her sore and numb fingers punching in numbers on the calculator. It was a noise that was getting on her nerves as her eyes started to blur and the damned numbers were bleeding together before her very tired eyes.

_That's it, I can't take anymore math tonight!_

With that final thought, Tifa stood up from the small wooden desk in the office of Strife Delivery Service/Seventh Heaven's budgeting, pushing the equally small and hard wooden chair back to have a much needed stretch. A few dozen pops along her outstretched frame let her know she had been sitting for a good deal too long, as if her numb ass didn't tell her the exact same thing already.

Closing the office door carefully with a small click, Tifa shuffled along the never ending hallway, using the walls for support as she made her way to their bedroom door. Still on tiptoes from passing the children's room, she tried her best to stay quiet and pushed the door open a few inches. Her bare feet padded lightly along the wooden floor before her numb toes tripped and stumbled into the night stand next to her side of the bed and she bit off a few choice curse words, not wanting to wake him.

With a small hop on her sore toes, she slid into bed and immediately wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist, letting her hands wander and rest comfortably along his stomach as her face snuggled into his bare back, breathing in his clean fresh scent from his before- bed shower.

The moment was broken all too soon by hushed words that sounded somewhat annoyed.

"My Gods, Tifa, you're hands are freezing."

She automatically pulled back and tucked her hands to her sides under the covers, feeling her face heat up in shame on the pillow that she moved her head to so as to no longer be in contact with Cloud's bare skin.

"Sorry, it was cold in the office and you know how my hands always get cold first before the rest of me."

Already knowing this from previous experience, Cloud rolled over to face her and took her small hands in his large ones, rubbing them to create friction that had her hands toasty warm in no time.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" she asked wearily, watching and feeling the warmth seep into her hands and travel up her arms as he moved closer to her, radiating his body heat through the thin material of her shirt to her cold frame. He arched his eyebrows up a little in exaggeration when he replied, "I always sleep best when you are here with me, Teef."

With that, Cloud leaned in to kiss her so soft and sweet she could feel the rest of her insides melt with her outsides heating up in his arms he now had wrapped around her tightly.

Breaking the kiss, they shared an Eskimo kiss and a moment of glowing warmness until he had to ruin it. "I was just laying here wondering when you'd be coming to bed when I felt your cold hands on me."

"Hey, I said I was sorry," she replied sleepily, sticking her tongue out at him which he poked with his and that had her giggling before a yawn took over. His arms drew her flush against him and she wrapped her arms around him once again, warming up the rest of her body quite nicely.

"You know, my feet are cold."

Tifa gave a cheeky albeit bleary smile, wiggling her bare legs closer to his pajama pant clad ones under the blankets and was rewarded with his rich chuckle in her ear.

"Yes, I know that, too" he answered, slipping his feet over her chilled ones and getting their legs entangled at the same time.

"Better?"

"Muchly," she replied, turning her face up from where she was tucked under his chin to give him another heart warming kiss. "Thank you, honey."

"You know I'd do anything for you," he sighed and she felt his lips move from kissing her forehead tenderly to planting soft kisses in her hair as he held her close and she never felt more loved or cherished than in that moment.

"I know you would," she whispered in the same all knowing way he used earlier, always knowing just what she needed.

Tifa pressed a small kiss to Cloud's collar bone before fluttering her eyelashes a few times and finally letting sleep overtake her, letting his steady breathing sweep her away into dreamland…as it was meant to be.

The End.


End file.
